


Sharing

by KittieValentine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Chem Use, Drinking, F/M, Friendship/Relationship - Freeform, Nick and Hancock, Smut, Tension, Threesome, relationship, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: Nick and Sole travel to Goodneighbour and Sole meets the charismatic John Hancock who is more the curious about her relationship with his old friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Nick helps you through the gates of Goodneighbour, at first, the location feels a little intimidating, seedy even. Definitely seedy.  
"Don't worry doll, you get used to the place." Nick reassures you, having obviously seen the expression on your face.

You go to continue through when a rather rugged looking man approaches you, sporting a tough-guy bravado and tattered road leathers.  
"Hold up there. First time in Goodneighbour? Can't go walking around with insurance." You throw him a questioning scowl but before you can make a comeback, Nick jumps in.  
"Hey pal, ya better back off or you're the one who's gonna need insurance." Nick had become quite protective of you, even though you hadn't been travelling together long, it seemed that friendships these days were a rare commodity and treasured at that. You were both affectionate towards one another, even sharing a few nights together; you always felt a sinful spark when you did and Nick would give you that smirk as if he new how hot your cheeks were. You didn't tell anyone of your relationship, it was fun to hide in the shadows, stealing kisses with longing glances across a room. 

"Woah- hey... all right. We'll just uh, say your insurance is paid up for now, okay." The stranger stutters and his expression softens ever so slightly.  
"Woah, whoah. Time out." A voice comes from around a corner. It gets louder as the figure draws closer.  
"Someone steps through the gate the first time, they're a guest. You lay off the extortion crap."  
The stranger turns to face the new figure full on.  
"What d'you care? She ain't one of us."!  
You couldn't quite catch the rest of the conversation but you didn't fail to notice the ghoul throw you a wink before pulling a knife from behind him and drive it under the ribs of your harasser.  
"Why'd ya have to go and say things like that? You're breaking my heart over here." 

He approaches you and Nick your eyes roaming the enigmatic ghoul, his eyes black but welcoming, friendly... affectionate. His coat a brilliant red, his shirt buttons undone - he obviously isn't ashamed to be a ghoul. The way the American flag hangs beside him and his cheeky smile-  
"Eyes on me doll, I don't like sharing," Nick's gaze is firm but his tone is lighthearted.  
"I.. I wasn't... I mean-" You stutter under the sudden pressure, concerned that Nick may be offended at you eyeing up the ghoul.  
"It's alright doll, I was only messin'," the synth winks at you. 

"Ah! Where are my manners?! John Hancock's the name. Nicky aren't you gonna introduce me to this sweetheart?" Your feel your stomach drop a little at his compliment before giggling a little and offering your hand. He takes it and places a gentle kiss on the back, looking you straight in the eye.  
"I-It's Y/N, quite the intro you gave us there Hancock." The ghoul smirks before offering you his arm and leading you on a tour through Goodneighbour.  
"Allow me, Y/N."  
"Hancock, keep your hands off, she's my gal." The ghoul mocks a salute before continuing.  
"Don't worry, your partner'll be returned untouched."  
"I mean it John." Nick heads off towards an establishment called the Memory Den, he must have been there before for how naturally he entered.

"So er, you and Circuit-board... how'd ya meet?" Hancock obviously isn't much for small small talk.  
"I needed his help and it seemed he needed mine when we met. Been stuck with me ever since," you chuckle. John smirks. "But why did you call him that?" You're a little offended at your lover being referred to by his most complex innards.  
"What? Circuit-board? Nah, me and Nicky go way back, he don't mind."  
"Where are we going anyway?"  
"We, my gorgeous feline friend are going to the only place worth going, except of course for the State House," he says with a wink. The sign reads 'The Third Rail'. Somehow you get the feeling that Goodneighbour is going to get a little more seedy.


	2. A Little Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock learns of Sole's past and feels drawn to kiss her but Bick catches them in the act.

You enter The Third Rail, keeping behind the flamboyant ghoul as you wonder about what the State House was. You are waved down by a doorman and follow Hancock down the stairs into a dimly lit, what used to be a metro. You are pleasantly surprised by your surroundings and feel your body relax.  
"Two of your finest my good pal, Charlie," Hancock places some caps on the bar but keeps his hand over them.  
"No need for that Hancock, put your money away.  
"I was hoping you might say that." Hancock drags the caps back into his pocket and throws you a wink while turning to face you. He cocks his head with interest and smiles. You giggle in return.  
"Tell me about yourself sunshine. How did such a beautiful woman as yourself end up at a place like this?"  
You look past him absent mindedly, considering your answer.  
"Long story really-"  
"I've got all night sister, follow me," Hancock leads you through to the back labelled 'VIP' and sits you down on a red and rather luxurious sofa. He leans back and slumps a leg over the back and the other placed firmly on the floor. If this was any other person you would find them obnoxious but you actually rather enjoy the sight.   
"So, you were about to tell me about how you came to be so damn beautiful." It seemed less of a question and this time you complied.  
"Let me just get something out because if there's anytime you're gonna run, it'll be after this. I'm from before the war..."   
Hancock seems completely unmoved. His black orbs staring back and his head nodding slightly.  
"Go on sunshine, I ain't goin' nowhere."  
"Erm... well, when the bombs fell, we were ushered into Vault 111 near to Sanctuary... that's where I used to live with my husband and baby boy.... they're gone now..." You pause for a moment as the memory floods your mind and Hancock's gaze softens as he realises how vulnerable you are when presented with your past.   
"When we entered the vault, they put us into cryostasis, they basically froze us but... I woke up at one point and there were these people who... who took my baby and killed my husband Nate... I fell under again and woke up only this time, I found myself here. I found my home again and Codsworth - he is my, was my Mr Handy. I travelled a little and met the Minutemen and was told to go to Diamond City where I would find a detective who could help me; turned out the detective himself needed finding and that's how I met Nick. Vault 114 with this guy called Skinny Malone and his lapdogs, bunch of assholes... anyway we made it out and he started helping me, we've been travelling together ever since and I don't think I'd want to travel without him really..." You hadn't realised you were smiling slightly and your eyes had glazed over.  
"And why is that?" You snap out of your daze. "Huh?"  
"Why wouldn't you want to travel without Nicky?" You were a little confused at the question but still, it seemed innocent enough.  
"He's been there for me since the start... he may be a synth but he was the first one I had ever met but he's just so... so human. He understands me because he is pre-war too, well, his memories are anyway-"  
"He told you about all that?"  
"Yeah, he felt that it was fair seen as I had divulged all of my dirty laundry."  
Hancock shuffles closer to you, placing a hand on the back of the sofa.  
"You sunshine, are a diamond and I only care for laundry that's gonna end up on my floor." He draws closer and closer until his face is inches from yours and you feel compelled to lean towards him, curious over everything about him. Your lips come together, Hancock's firm but just as real as any man. He places a hand on your hip and kisses you harder, humming into your mouth with satisfaction. Your hands however, remain where they are, you love Nick but this is... different, exciting... wrong.  
You both separate suddenly at the sound of someone clearing their throat and find Nick propped up against the door frame with a cigarette in his mouth.  
"Doll, I think you and I need a little chat, don't you?"   
You look sheepishly to John and back to the ground as you rise and walk over to Nick and out the door.  
Hancock straightens himself and crosses his legs, both arms spread across the back of the sofa.  
"What's the matter Nicky? Gettin' jealous?"  
"Of a little kiss? Hell no, I got a bigger joint to blow."  
Nick follows you out and takes you roughly by the arm, dragging you towards the Rex Hotel where you had agreed to stay.  
"N-Nick, I'm sorry... I didn't mean t-"  
"Save the talkin', you're in for a long night my dear," he snaps.


	3. A Lesson To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick exerts a little authority and Hancock discovers something he wishes he didn't.

You instantly obey the detective for fear of what he may do in such an angered state. His skeletal hand is already digging into your skin and you can feel the muscle bruising beneath. Amidst the pain and fear of Nick's upset, you begin to forget where you are going, you ignore that people have seen him dragging you like a misbehaving child.

You are snapped out of your thoughts as you are forced into a hotel room, almost tripping on the threshold. The door slams shut and Nick approaches you confidently, one hand loosening his tie and pulling it off. He forcefully spins you around so you face away from him, gripping your jaw and demanding, "open".  
As you do, he releases your jaw and wraps his tie like a gag in your mouth, tight so it wets from your saliva.  
"I don't want a single word from that gab of yours, you understand doll?"  
You nod desperately and Nick smiles to himself deviously.

He pushes you towards the bedroom and stands you at the foot of the bed. His hands stroke down your arms and find the hem of your shirt, lifting it up and over your head. Your skin is relatively clean considering the journey but still, Nick appreciates being able to see your pale body.  
He runs his skeletal hand down your spine, sending a shudder through your senses, he continues this for a few strokes but then digs his thumb into your skin. Your back arches and a muffled moan of pleasure and pain escapes your throat. Your breathing a lot more forced through your nose.

Nick chuckles to himself and unclips your bra, sliding it gently off your shoulders and letting it tumble to the carpeted floor. His hands rest on your shoulders as he turns you to face him, your own arms covering your chest.  
"Now doll, there's nothing I haven't seen before." He removes your hands slowly, his gaze never leaving yours. The atmosphere between you is electric and threatening to overload as he leans forward and kisses along your neck. His synthetic lips dancing on your skin. You tilt your head to give him a better angle and he helps you settle on the rather luxurious bed, his lips never leaving you.

When you are comfortable he suddenly bites down with a force you have never known and cry out into the fabric. He does it again and again and again until the pain no longer hurts and you feel a heat grow between your legs. He looks down on you with a straight face, almost emotionless as he trails a hand down your stomach and into your underwear. You spread your legs to accommodate and he slides his fingers along your slit, your lubricant coating his cold, metallic components. He swiftly removes himself from you, taking off his trench-coat and unbuttoning his shirt.

Your heart is thumping and all you want is for the synth to take you but he doesn't; he undoes the tie from your mouth and replaces it around your wrists, bounding them so tightly   
the skin feels sore already.  
He spreads your legs by the thighs and moves closer, using one hand to unzip his trousers. Unbeknownst to you both, Hancock had taken such an interest in you that he took the liberty of following the commotion all the way to your room. He now stands in the doorway, hidden from view, watching as Nick begins to slap the inside of your thighs and over your slightly open sex. The moans that escape your mouth should be illegal and both Nick and Hancock feel it in their pants.   
You cross your legs around Nick's waist and begin to beg him.  
"Nick please, I'm sorry about before, I jus-"  
"I said. Not. A. Word." With each word he slaps his hand on your clit and you feel your first orgasm almost explode through your now sweating body.  
He pulls out his synthetic length and teases the head around your wet, dripping sex.   
"All's that Hancock needs to learn is that - You. Are. Mine." As he says 'mine' he forces himself inside you to the hilt and you grasp at the sheets beneath you as you climax hard.  
He thrusts gently as you ride out your high, running his hands over the marks he has left behind. 

He continues to thrust at a gentle pace, satisfied that you are enamoured by him alone. You moan into his ear as you are hit with wave after wave of pleasure. Nick groans and kisses you hard.

There's a drop in Hancock's stomach as he realises that his longest friend has such a dame. The one he wanted. There's a cloud of sadness that now hangs over him and slinks away to return to the State House.

A trail of lock boxes lay scattered across the floor along with a mixture of jet, mentats, psycho and Hancock himself.  
His arm is limp and he seems to be bleeding but he still took the courtesy of writing down everything he had taken. He wanted you but was beaten by a goddamn synth. His world turns to black.


	4. You Didn't Have To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole Survivor finds that Hancock has oversdosed. She flushes out the chems and he rewards her.

You awake the next day just as dawn has broken, the sky still grey from the night's clouds and a vein of hot pink shining through from the morning sun. Nick's arm is wrapped protectively around your waist still, the mechanical whirring within him like a lullaby to you. You untangle yourself from Nick and the sheets, taking a wash and dressing ready for the day. You cast a thought to Hancock and the kiss you both shared, it felt amazing but you owe him an apology, an explanation. As you fix your Pipboy to your wrist a smooth voice cuts the quiet.  
"Come back to bed doll, I ain't done with ya yet." His glowing eyes roam your form and you giggle back at him.  
"Detective, it wouldn't be professional of the Minutemen General to not attend to her duties."  
"And what do those duties entail General?"   
"Well I... I wanted to... apologise to Mayor Hancock... for yesterday, I should have told him about us I just felt it was like our escape from everything and..."  
Nick nods slowly. "Fine but I don't want another repeat of last night, understand?"  
"Understood." You jog over to the synth and place a firm kiss on his lips before leaving to make your way to the State House where you heard Hancock stayed.

The streets of Goodneighbour are dark and empty, vendors aren't trading and the only ones in the street have not long left the bar. After some heavy persuasion, you are allowed to venture into the State House in search of Hancock. You reach the door to what you assume are his quarters but when you knock,  
there is no answer. You open the door a little and call through but to no reply. Something's not right.

You search the rooms but cannot find the colonial ghoul but there remains the bedroom. A small tap on the door and you enter only to find the mess he has gotten himself into.  
"Oh my God, what have you done?!" You race over to the ghoul who is slumped on the floor against the bed, his head lolling around and his decaying skin sweating.   
"I'm gonna sort this John, don't worry." You just hope he can hear you. In a rush of adrenaline and experience from your travels you set about grabbing any fabric you can to wet in cold water, his temperature has rocketed compared to his normal core temperature and undo his overcoat and shirt to gain access to his chest. You cool his as best you can, leaving his mottled skin damp and reach for an addictol in your rucksack. You remove his boots to gain access to his ankle where you inject the serum. It starts to take effect as his heart rate decreases to one similar to your own but he is still drifting between consciousness.  
"John? John please don't do this to me..." You cup his cheeks in your hands as your eyes heat up with emotion, his muscles responding to your touch.   
"Come on, your not outta the woods yet!" You wait for the effects of the first addictol dose to expire before administering a second; his heart rate decreases to that of a ghoul which roughly translates to 'walking corpse'. His temperature is hot but due to radiation not chems. He no longer sweats and his head is still. You take a psychostimulant pill and half the dose, placing it in his mouth and watching for him to swallow.  
"Should give you a little energy..." 

The ghoul splutters a little blood which sprays onto your skin but you ignore it, only concerned for John. He groans and wipes his mouth, looking down at his now wet clothes.  
"Sunshine, ya didn't have to do that..." He looks at you surprised, his black orbs gazing into your soul.  
"I... I wanted to. I wouldn't just leave you, you'd taken too much anyone could know that. What were you thinking anyway?!" You're now grasping his hands tight and this makes him smile.  
"Ah my clothes are soaked.." he begins to remove his top layers and you set about undoing his flag and belt buckle.  
"Do you have a change of clothes I can get for you?" you ask.  
"No." Hancock grins at you and like a pair of magnets, your lips are locked together. The taste and texture if him is so much different to Nick and then he throws his wet tongue against yours. You moan into his mouth as he stands you up and sits you on the bed, slowly unzipping your vault suit, top to bottom and peeling it off.

"Jesus sunshine, did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are? Your skin is so soft... your lips, your..." he stops as he looks between your legs. You fail to hide the rouge in your cheeks and he takes this as a challenge, kneeling between your legs and resting them over his shoulders.  
"You ready for this sweetheart?" You feel every word touch your skin but all you can do is nod.


	5. Nick Will Kill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole and Hancock digest a little Jet and Nick wants a chat.

You take a deep breath as Hancock strokes his tongue flat against your slit, the warm, moistness stirring a knot in your stomach already. He laps you up, drawing circles over and around your clit, the tickling causing you to giggle and playfully slap at him. He takes his dazed boldness to a new level as he pushes two slender fingers inside you. Your walls clamp around his as he thrusts them in and out and you buck your hips, sliding over him with ease.  
"You like that eh?" Hancock grins against you and it pushes you over the edge, your back arching and breasts perked as you ride out your climax. Hancock lazily holds you down by the waist.   
Your natural high dwindles and Hancock makes his way up your body, planting kisses with his firm lips, occasionally nipping with his teeth. He reaches your mouth and you both share an intimate kiss, filled with perhaps a little more lust than intended. Hancock too notices and decides that his reputation is worth more than pre-war romantics. He flips you onto your front forcefully and places one hand on the small of your back.  
"Stay." You bite you bottom lip, holding back the cheshire cat grin on smacked across your face. Hancock finishes unzipping his trousers, he isn't quite ready for you to see him fully naked, after all, ghouls are still human deep down. He strokes his thick, textured length a few times before teasing the head over your dripping entrance. He stops and fumbles around before presenting a pill at your lips. You recognise the shape as Rad-X and accept it as Hancock returns to his rather compromising position.   
"And you thought Rad-X was just for storms," he grins, sliding in the head. You whimper a little at the intrusion, a little uncertain regarding the burning as he tries to slide further inside you. Your body won't let him, the pain causes your walls to flex, although he seems to be enjoying it, you cannot. He tries to thrust another inch but you cry out and wave an arm out to indicate your discomfort.  
"I can't, it hurts... it really hurts..."   
He immediately pulls out and turns you over, cupping your face whilst gently massaging your entrance to soothe the ache.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, you're eh... a little tighter than I expected...." he pauses a second "but seriously sunshine, you okay? We can stop if you-"   
"No.. I... I can do it.."  
Hancock sighs but then a smile touches the corners of his lesser lips. He pulls a Jet inhaler from a drawer which you nod in acceptance knowing it also has relaxing properties. Hancock moans as he watches you wrap your wet lips around the inhaler taking in two deep lungfulls of the chem.  
"Nicky won't be happy about this..."  
He shakes his head but you are away with the fairies by this point and waste no time in spreading your legs for him.

He laughs aloud and manoeuvres himself between your thighs before slowly sliding his girthy cock inside your now relaxed sex. You moan so loud it sends a shiver down his spine, Nick would kill him for this.   
You wrap your legs around his waist, hidden by the royal red of his coat. He thrusts gently, the Jet really worked, the resistance is gone and to him, you feel a treat but to you, his tough skin is a God-send as it brushes against every single nerve.

You moan and giggle as your head is filled with lust and Jet, the air dense and clouded.  
"Yes Hancock, harder... I want it harder.." He laughs at your state but does not argue as he slams into you at an unbearable pace, the bed rocking beneath you.  
"Yes, yes, yes! Oh my God yes!" you cry out, digging your hands into his shoulders, the deep, throaty groans leaving his lips are pushing you to the verge but before he gives you release he pulls out and flips you back onto your front, pulling your by the ass to lean back on his cock. You whimper as he slides back inside, holding your hips to bounce you in his lap, he gets harder and harder, the sound of skin on skin now audible within the room.  
"Fuck girl, you are a damn good fuckin' ride. You're look so beautiful ridin' me like this. You like that huh?"  
Your ignorance rewards you with a slap across your ass cheek and you cry out, a mix of pleasure and shock. He slaps you again only you thrust harder on him.  
"I asked you somethin'. You gonna answer?" He teases a hand around your ass whilst continuing to thrust.  
"Oh my God, I love it... I love how so fucking deep inside me you are...oh yes.... oh fuck.... fuck... John... "  
Your orgasm crashes down on you in an instant and the feeling of your body jerking sends Hancock into his own as he spills inside you. 

Minutes have passed and your breaths have returned. You still feel the Jet in your system but there's a while before it will wear off; good thing you don't really take chems so Addictol won't be on your shopping list. You begin to stir and Hancock slides out of you, eliciting a moan from yourself. His softened length is covered with both your fluids and you don't bother resisting the urge to clean it up with your mouth.   
"Jesus... you'll set me off again darlin'" You giggle in reply and dress silently but content.

Hancock opens the door and releases you back onto the streets of Goodneighbour. It's still too early and the streets remain empty, except for Nick who spots you both from down the road.

"Hey, before you go," he takes your arm and checks the dial on your Pipboy.  
"Watch that radiation for me, don't wanna go hurting you without meanin' to ya know. You alright?"  
His concern charms you and you cannot help but feel relaxed and comfortable around the man.   
"I'm okay. Erm... I should pro-bably go..."   
You turn to leave but walk straight into a tall figure. Nick. You're stomach flips inside you as you are suddenly filled with thoughts of him knowing what happened, what he would do to you. Instead, he winks.  
"John, I think you and I need to have a little chat. Man to man, waddaya say?"  
The tension could be cut with a knife and you're finding the situation difficult to read but John finally answers.  
"Anytime Nicky, ya don't have to ask."   
"Well how about now then? It's a matter of... how can I put it? - Mutual interest." Hancock ponders before gesturing for him to enter. Nick plants a firm and passionate kiss on you, one he usually saves for the bedroom.  
"I take it the apology went well doll." He had that smile.


	6. You In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Hancock have a little chat and come to a gentlemen's arrangement.

You decide it's best to make yourself scarce and leave to run errands and stock up on ammo, meds and junk to supply to Sturges back at Sanctuary. Meanwhile, Nick and Hancock settle into the State House for a chat.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Nicky?" Hancock is not at all concerned about whether Nick knows of how your 'apology' actually turned out. He just slumps back onto a sofa and waits for Nick to finish lighting a cigarette.  
"I know." He takes a deep drag and lets the smoke rise from the tear in his neck before exhaling.   
"I know Y/N likes you and I know you like Y/N. I also know that I love Y/N and Y/N loves me."   
Hancock carelessly shrugs, a smile quirking to his mouth.  
"Your point Nicky?"   
Nick huffs in a frustrated manner and begins to pace slightly through the room.  
"The point being Y/N and I have love. What exactly did you have with her because it certainly wasn't love."  
John chuckles, "nope but we had damn good sex because I know that's what you wanna hear." In seconds Nick is on Hancock with his skeletal hand poised around his throat firmly. John stiffens.  
"Do no forget what I am John. I could break you and you wouldn't be able to stop me."  
Hancock pushes the synth away.  
"You think I'd try to stop you if you did?! Hell I turned myself into this to bury the first me, wouldn't stop at this one either..."   
Nick straightens himself up and clears himself up. He wears an expression that speaks a realisation.  
"Don't you get it? Look at us! We're not human in the slightest yet Y/N seems to be able to look past that."  
"Your point Nicky?" Hancock is getting agitated.  
"I came here about a mutual interest and it seems to me that Y/N is our mutual interest. She may be my gal but she's taken a shine to you too. Maybe we could use that fact together. You and I make a good team last time I checked."   
John ponders Nick's words for a moment, not quite grasping the key points being discussed. Nick must have noticed his confusion and steps in.  
"Why don't we have a little fun with her? You and me?"  
"Wait... you mean-?"  
"-I mean."  
Hancock stares wide-eyed back at the synth's amber halos.   
"Hell yeah but... she'd never go through with it not both of us and to be quite honest I don't think she could take the b-"  
"We'll ease her into it. Look I know you gave her Jet and I know exactly why... I've given her Jet myself to help."  
"Get outta here! You gave her chems because of the size of your" he signals at his crotch, "is too big?! My my, never knew you had it in ya."  
Hancock grins.  
"So you in?"  
"I'm in."


	7. All The Chems You Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick decides to take Sole back to the Rex Hotel for some fun only she doesn't realise there is a second playmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the support! It makes me so happy and excited to know that some of you are eager to read more and so I just couldn't help myself! I had to add this chapter to give you a little preview of where this is going! I hope you enjoy it and I would reeeally really like if anyone has any requests as I've the writing bug! :)))

The elevator doors open and Nick hoists you up by the thighs, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist as you both kiss shamelessly in the hotel corridor. His synthetic lips mar your neck as he uses your back to force open the door to you room and the same again to close it. You begin to giggle and moan as he sinks his teeth into your shoulder, hands traversing your firm but slender figure. He carries you to a writing desk, scattering the files he had left just this morning. A Jet inhaler is presented and you bite your bottom lip with anticipation of what Nick has in store for you. As you inhale a dose, the synth lets you take a breath but not before placing the inhaler back into your mouth and grasping the back of your neck to administer a hefty dosage. You stare at him wide-eyed but before a response makes it to your lips he presses a pill to them and without caring to ask what it is, you take it. Why did all chems have the same flavour?!

"Good girl," he growls as his skeletal hand strokes your cheek.  
"Nick... that's too much Jet.... I didn't nee-"  
"Trust me. You'll need it." And with that he throws a blinfold over you, rendering everything black.

You feel his hands rub along your thighs and up your waist before sliding your overshirt off your shoulders and tactfully undoing your bra. His hands brush over your perk breasts and you bite your lip, eager to help unbutton your pants, lifting your ass to aid in their removal. You hear a chuckle but don't cast a second thought as Nick lifts you bridal style and carries you to the bedroom.

He kisses you firmly, his tongue demanding entry and you refuse to resist, the synthetic muscle strong in your mouth. His hands roam your body, settling between your legs as he notes how wet you are through the thin material that is your panties.  
"Hmmm, something tells me you quite like this get up doll," he smirks.  
"Did anyone ever tell you, you'd make a great detective?" Your panties are forcefully pulled down your thighs and off your slender legs. You hear them settle somewhere on the floor and feel as Nick shifts off the bed and a new weight settles between your legs.

You feel warm breath on your folds and Nick's metal hand hold you open as a wet tongue licks the length of your slit, eliciting a rather suggestive sound. Your back arches and your breaths become pants under the constant pressure.  
"You always liked that doll," Nick's voice comes from your side and it instantly alarms you to the fact that there is someone else giving you oral sex. As you panic, Nick holds you down and kisses you hard. "It's alright doll, just enjoy it," he says on your lips. You moan against him as the stranger's tongue continues to lap against your clit before inserting a finger inside your wet hole.   
It feels so different to how Nick does it, so much more experience in those fingers. The stranger wiggles their fingers in a 'come over here' signal that sends wave after wave of pleasure coursing through your body. With your legs now shaking, Nick guides you up and helps you turn onto your front and knees while the stranger flips onto their back, returning between your thighs with the same vigour as before. You hear a zipper just in front of you and wait excitedly for Nick to guide your mouth onto his synthetic length. He growls at the warm and wet sensation, gripping your hair each time you moan, the vibrations translating as electrical impulses that stimulate his core processor. The stranger shows no sign of mercy and pumps their fingers vigorously inside you as you match the pace of your lips around Nick. Your hips buck under the pressure and soon you find yourself gagging on Nick's length. The stranger stops, satisfied with the job and leaves you to continue with Nick, your mouth still bobbing along the length of his cock. You can feel his grip in your hair and know that he is as close as can be. He watches you intently, the sight of you blindfolded and making love to him with your soft, wet lips - it tips him over the edge and he shorts out for a few seconds before rebooting and letting you catch your breath. 

He too leaves the room and silence ensues you for what feels like forever when at last you feel chapped lips crash against yours then pull away and return as Nick's. The excitement in not knowing is too much and your breaths return to pants. Nick guides your hands along his tattered body, your fingers adept in loosening the tie and unbuttoning his shirt; his trousers and pants are already undone and lies on the bed, abruptly pulling you over to straddle him. Your hands rest on his chest and your heart skips a beat as you feel the stranger join in behind you, their hands now resting on your hips.  
"Told ya doll, ya gonna need all the chems ya can get." Nick winks to John.


	8. A Good Team

Nick lifts your hips, holding you so his tip just brushes your dripping entrance. You moan and whimper, desperate for contact from the synth but a hand snakes it's way from behind you and begins teasing your clit. You lean back into the stranger's chest, Nick still holding you steady above him.   
"N-Nick please...."  
"What was that doll? Couldn't quite hear ya," he teases, rubbing his hands on your ass cheeks and giving them a playful squeeze.  
"Ugh... God dammit Nick just fuck me!" You lose control of your want and gasp aloud as a hand smacks across your backside causing you to fall forward onto Nick's chest.   
"Looks like our guest didn't quite hear the magic word either doll." You whimper, your slit throbbing with need.  
"Please..... Nick please.... I want you.."  
Nick chuckles deep in his chest and happily obliges, sliding his length to the hilt inside you. The moan you release sends shudders through the stranger's body and they unzip their trousers without taking a single eye off the sight before them.  
You feel a second cock brush your ass and you jump, which excites Nick and he thrusts harder inside you.  
"Oh my God yes..." you whisper to yourself, head thrown back against the stranger's shoulder.  
Hands hold your hips while another pair fondle your breasts, alternating between gentle massages and rough fantasies.  
You feel your ass cheeks be pulled apart a little and yelp, trying to look back but remembering you are blindfolded.  
"Ah-ah-ah, give her some Psycho for the pain, don't want my doll to be upset." Nick's voice soothes you and you only wince for a second as the needle punctures your skin with a pop. The serum intoxicates your nerves and your muscles burn with energy and soon that energy is translated into the hard thrusting between you and Nick and the stranger who slips inside your ass with a little force.

The throbbing inside you is immense and you cry out with every connection. You lean forward to kiss Nick and sit back up to be rewarded with kisses from your stranger. Nick closes this gap by sitting upright, firmly wedging you between the two men. The guardian of the Commonwealth rendered powerless.

"N-Nick I'm close... I'm really close..." you manage to gasp. You feel as the figure behind you starts to thrust at an unbearable pace and you are soon screaming as he releases inside you. The second he pulls out, he gives you ass a light tap and Nick takes that as his cue to hoist you up against the nearest wall, knowing that you won't be able to move under his strength. 

Your legs are strong and you manage to hold yourself up as Nick pins your arms above your head, wildly thrusting inside you. Your walls begin to tighten and so does the knot in your stomach.  
"Nick I.... I can't.... f-uck....! With a final thrust your climax consumes you and Nick blacks out, his processor on fire.

Minutes pass before you are carried and placed back gently on the bed. One weight settles to your right and you conclude that it is Nick by his skeletal hand tucking your hair behind you ear. A second weight settles to your left and you hear a satisfied growl. The blindfold is removed and you look between the two men.  
"Told ya we make a good team," Nick says to John.


End file.
